If We Weren't Replaced
by The Mark of the Protagonist
Summary: Mick and Joy feel as if they were replaced. They wish they weren't, and they bond over that. They learn to accept it, but their wish comes true. Now they have to save the love life's of their friends and the mystery of how to get their friend's memories back.
1. Getting Over It

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Mick Campbell walked into the hallway. The sound of the party still ringing in his ears. He sat down on the telephone chair and sighed. He drooped his head onto his hands and ran his hand through his hair.

_Mara had kissed Jerome._

_Mara had kissed Jerome._

He knew he should be a lot more upset, but he just needed to wrap his mind on the situation first.

**1) Mara had broken up with him for Jerome.**

**2) Jerome was probably a lot softer than he gave him credit for.**

**3) Mick Campbell was single.**

Mick slumped in his seat. He, Mick Campbell, was single. He couldn't go to Fabian for help, he was with Nina. Mick got up, walked to his old dorm, and leaned on the door frame. He spotted Fabian's bed and where his things should — _would_ have been were the new guy's, Eddie's, things.

Mick had mixed feelings about Eddie. He was glad that Eddie had shared some of his interests-eating and sports. But he couldn't help that nagging in the back of his head. He felt as if he was replaced. Sure Eddie was the new guy, but he couldn't help noticing that everybody had almost quickly forgotten about him. Mick closed the door and walked to the stairs. He sat on them and began to think.

His attention quickly turned to the door that was quietly opening. Joy came out and quickly closed it. She put her hands on her as she also sighed.

"Hey." Joy froze, and Mick realized that she didn't he was there.

'_So I'm invisible as well as single and replaced,_' thought Mick, '_that is just fantastic._'

"Mick, you scared me," said Joy, holding a hand to her heart.

Mick shot her a small grin, "What are you doing out here?"

"Um, its slow dancing," answered Joy, "You know, um, romantic couples' dance…" Her eyes fell to the floor, and so did Mick's.

"So, um, what are you doing out here?" Joy asked, sitting beside him.

Mick's eyes wandered to the closed door. "No one to dance with," he muttered. Joy awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Mick asked suddenly, his eyes avoiding hers.

"What?"

"I understand if you won't but I-"

"Yes."

"-just wanted to… ask. Did you just say yes?"

Joy smiled, "Yeah, c'mon." She took Mick by the hand and lead him to the door.

"Wait."

Joy dropped his hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but why don't we just stay out here?"

"Dance. Out here?"

Mick nodded his head and took her hands again, "Why not?" He cracked open the door so they could hear the music. Joy's raised her eyebrows but her smile said she trusted him. Joy put her hands around Mick's neck and Mick put his on her waist. They soon started swaying to the music. Pretty soon they struck up a conversation.

"…But pushing him into the lake wasn't my idea, although it serves him right that idiot of a cousin of mine," said Mick, "and then she turned us both down 'cause Austin got us soaked."

Joy laughed, "So how about your scholarship, met anyone special out there?"

Mick's smile faded, "No, I was…"

"Oh."

"How about you? I haven't heard of your love life, yet."

"Well, I chased after my childhood crush, if that's what you mean."

"Fabian?"

"Yup, but we decided it was best if we were friends. Besides, he has Nina."

"Speaking of Americans, that Eddie kid got Patricia to be his girlfriend, didn't he? I didn't know Patricia had a soft side."

"It was all just bickering at first but, yeah…"

Mick sighed and admitted, "I can't help it, but it seems like he, Eddie, he-"

"Replaced you?" Joy finished. Mick nodded his head, confused. "You're not the only one," Joy muttered.

"What?"

"It's just that I feel Nina replaced me," Joy confessed and added, "But I'm… over that."

A moment of silence came between them, "You're lying, aren't you?" Mick asked softly.

"Huh?"

"You're not over it, not completely."

"Well I-"

"Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll have to go to extremes for you to confess."

"Never."

"How do you feel about tickle torture?"

* * *

The Anubis House front door burst open and Joy Mercer ran through the door frames followed by Mick.

"Okay stop! I surrender, I surrender!" Joy choked out in laughter. Mick's grin never disappeared as he stopped tickling her. They sat on the porch bench and looked up at the stars.

"Okay, I'm not completely over it," said Joy, "But how about you?"

"I think I can get over it," mumbled Mick looking at Joy.

A blush crept to her cheeks, but she covered, "I just want to remember what it feels like in the old times, yeah? No total drama, no new kids, no mysteries..."

"Mysteries?"

"I didn't say that… I said miseries."

"So anyway, what are you trying to say?"

"I guess I wish we weren't 'replaced'," said Joy, "I wish we went back to last year and I didn't have to disappear."

"I wish I didn't have to move to Australia," muttered Mick, "Hey, why did you, um, 'disappear'?"

Before Joy could answer, Alfie's head poked out of the door from inside and said, "There you two are! We've looked all over for you. C'mon, Trudy's pulling out the chocolate cake. And did you know Trudy found a receipt for a chocolate cake in Vera's room. Vera didn't make that cake…"

"What's he going on about now?" murmured Mick.

"Chocolate cake contest," replied Joy.

"You guys had a chocolate cake contest without me?!"

"Yeah, it was awesome!" exclaimed Alfie, "Anyway, are you guys coming in or what?"

"We'll be there in a minute," said Mick. Alfie nodded and closed the door.

Joy turned to him, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing but," Mick sighed, "Look, I've only talked to you once in a while in the past, but today, I feel like I know you. I very comfortable when I'm talking to you and I just want to ask. Will you be my girlfriend? I know it seems kind of fast-"

"Yes," Joy said cutting him off, "I'll be your girlfriend." Mick beamed and they leaned in and kissed. The door opened revealing Amber.

"Mick, Joy where are-" she stopped seeing them break apart their kiss.

"Oh my Anubis," she mumbled and screamed, "You two are a couple and you didn't even tell me!"

"We just got together, Amber," Joy replied. The two soon found themselves being dragged by Amber inside the House.

Amber pulled both of them into the common room and announced loudly, "I am here to Mick and Joy are now a couple! Let's all clap for them."

All the residents in Anubis House seemed surprised but they all clapped. After the clapping ended, the residents approached Mick and Joy.

"When did this happen?" asked Patricia, Nina nudged her.

"Eh, two minutes ago," shrugged Mick.

"Congratulations you two," said Nina.

"You make it sound like we're married," said Joy.

Trudy came out of the kitchen and shouted, "The cake is ready!"

Everyone cheered and grabbed a plate of cake. All the Anubis House residents sat down and began talking. As time passed, Mick started to like Eddie, more and more. The two seemed to get over feeling replaced. Soon it was time for bed and Mick needed to leave for his hotel. Mick said he was going to stay a whole week before he would go back to Australia.

"It turned out a lot better than I thought it would," Joy whispered to Mick before he left.

"Heck yeah," said Mick, "see you tomorrow."

"You too," said Joy, "Good night."

"G'night," said Mick.

The door closed and Joy sighed in happiness. Most exciting day ever!


	2. The Confusion of Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Joy woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. She sleepily turned it off and greeted her roommates, "Good morning Mara, 'morning Patr-"

"Why are you saying good morning to Mara?" Joy heard. Her attention turned to Patricia, lazily sitting up in bed.

"Well for one thing she sleeps-" started Joy. Her eyes fell onto her location.

"Patricia?"

"What."

"Why are we in Nina and Amber's room? And why do I have Bunsie-Buns? Didn't Victor set her on fire last year?"

Patricia gave her a confused look, "Okay, first of all, why would Victor set Bunsie-Buns on fire? Second, Amber's in her dorm with Mara. Third, who's Nina?"

Joy's jaw dropped. Were they playing a joke on her? "Patricia," she started cautiously, "Where's Eddie?"

"Who?" Patricia questioned with genuine confusion, "Are you alright, Joy?"

"I must be dreaming," muttered Joy, getting out of bed. She walked into the hallway and spotted Mara and Amber coming out of 'their' room.

"Hey Joy," greeted Amber.

"Amber, where's Nina?" Joy asked quickly.

"Who's Nina?"

"Ugh! Alright, you can all come clean now!" Joy shouted at thin air, earning her concerned looks from Mara and Amber. "I know, I've been pranked! Nina, Eddie, you can come out from the attic!" Two doors opened, Patricia coming out from their room and Victor from the hallway.

"What is all the ruckus, Ms. Mercer?" questioned Victor.

"Everybody's on this prank, Victor," said Joy, "Is Nina or Eddie downstairs?"

"Our new students?" questioned Victor, "They'll arrive in the afternoon. How do you know about them?"

"New students?"

"And speaking of new vermin, I forgot to tell Trudy about the new room arrangements," said Victor, leaving.

"Patricia pinch me," muttered Joy after Victor left.

"Huh!?" Patricia said, taken aback, as were Amber and Mara.

"Never mind getting pinched, slap me," commanded Joy.

"Joy, I'm not sure that-" started Mara.

"Just do it!" shouted Joy. Patricia smacked her hard. Nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," said Joy, "Slap me harder."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Joy," said Amber, not wanting anybody to get hurt.

"Yeah, why don't you go get ready for school, we can sort this out in breakfast," convinced Mara.

"Yeah, okay," mumbled Joy. She entered the bathroom as Amber and Mara threw Patricia a perplexed look. Patricia shrugged and followed Joy.

* * *

Mick awoke at the sound of Fabian's alarm clock. "Turn that annoying alarm of yours off, Fabian," mumbled Mick sleepily, throwing a pillow across the room.

Wait. Fabian?

Mick's eyes flung open and he sat straight up. The alarm stopped and Mick saw Fabian's arm retreating.

"Well good morning to you too Mick," yawned Fabian, getting up.

"Aren't I supposed to be in a hotel?" Mick thought aloud.

"Why would you be in a hotel?"

"Because I was visiting and Victor didn't give me permission to stay here for the night."

"Why wouldn't Vic-"

"And why are my things here?"

"What do you mean, your things have alwa-"

"Shouldn't Eddie's stuff be here?"

"Who's Eddie?"

Mick stopped abruptly and eyed Fabian, "What do you mean who's Eddie?"

"I mean I have no idea what you're going on about," said Fabian looking through his dresser.

"Eddie, he's your new roommate after I moved to Australia," replied Mick, "Ring any bells?"

"Why would you move to Australia?"

"Fabian what year is it?"

"2011."

"Exactly, and on- wait did you just say 2011?"

"Yes," said Fabian tossing some socks out of his dresser.

"But it's 2012."

Fabian turned around with his eyebrows raised, "Mick, I'm pretty sure it's 2011 today. Well, it's was New Years last night and that was 2010, but I'm pretty sure we're in 2011 right now."

"Yesterday was New Years?"

Fabian face palmed, "Yes Mick, yesterday was New Years. Anyway, I don't know who's Eddie, or why you think you've moved to Australia, or why you even think it's 2012. But all I know is that we're in Anubis House and we're not in a hotel."

"Fabian, where's Nina?"

"Not this again," muttered Fabian, "Who's Nina, Mick?"

"Your girlfriend," Mick replied. Fabian looked shocked at his answer.

"Mick, I don't have a girlfriend and I don't know who this Nina is," answered Fabian.

Mick's jaw dropped, "You mean you don't know the person you kissed at the prom when you were elected Prom King and Queen?"

"Mick!" Fabian exclaimed, "As you can see right now, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. And why would we have a prom where me and this random girl you've obviously made up, be elected King and Queen."

Mick sat up in his bed and mumbled to himself, "I need to wake my self up. Maybe it's just a dream. Yeah, a dream. Cold water, cold water will do."

Fabian stared at his friend clearly concerned, "Mick? Are you alright?"

"Peachy," grunted Mick as he left for the bathroom.

* * *

Mick entered the kitchen and counted the chairs. The table should have had 9 chairs, but instead, it only held 8. Where Nina usually sat, Mick spotted Joy on the seat staring at her cereal bowl.

"Joy?" Mick croaked, tying his tie. Joy looked up, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Um, hi," she said, and went back to staring at her cereal. Mick sat next to her, 'causing her to look up.

"Mick, you don't sit there," she whispered, turning her attention back to her cereal.

"Do you know who Nina and Eddie are?" Joy's head snapped up, bewildered.

"How do-"

"So you do know!" exclaimed Mick, hugging her. They pulled apart, faces red.

"How come everybody else doesn't?" questioned Joy.

"I don't know," replied Mick, "I talked to Fabian today and he said that it's 2011."

"2011?" said Joy, puzzled, "Are you sure?"

"No. That's what Fabian said," Mick responded, "But I don't believe it."

"Mick, what if we were sent back in time?" Joy suggested.

"Why would you say that?" Mick asked, "I'm pretty sure they're all on this prank."

"No, I talked to Victor and he said Nina and Eddie were new students arriving this afternoon," said Joy. Before Mick could respond, everyone else - save Amber - entered the room.

"Uh, Mick?" Fabian said, approaching them.

"Yes?"

"What're you doing in my seat?" Fabian raised an eyebrow.

"You're seat," repeated Mick, and he looked at the spot he was sitting at, "OH! Yeah, this is your seat. My seat is over there next to Mara… yeah." Mick scooted over to his seat that was between Patricia and Mara.

He caught Mara looking at him, and he didn't want to feel awkward when he remembered he probably hadn't dated her yet. "Um, Hi," greeted Mick. He heard Jerome snicker and mutter 'smooth'.

"Beau! I thought you'd be jogging!" exclaimed Amber as she walked in. Mick's mouth formed an 'O' remembering he had dated Amber around this time. Amber came up to him and kissed his cheek. His face flushed and caught Joy looking murderous. Technically, he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet and she was supposed to be head-over-heels for Fabian about now.

"I liked it better when he was jogging," Jerome whispered to Alfie, "At least he wasn't here eating all the food."

"Shut it Clarke," retorted Mick, and made a split second decision of not adding another come back. Jerome snorted and went back to Alfie, planning how to prank Victor.

Amber spoke again, in her seat, casually applying her lip gloss, "So Beau, I was thinking, before you go to practice today, I was hoping we could go on a date in town."

Mick's head snapped up, and he looked at Joy who looked like she really wanted to kill Amber right now. Joy's eyes turned to him, challenging his answer.

"I don't think I can Amber," he stuttered, "Why don't you take Alfie instead?"

Patricia did a spit-take on Jerome at that suggestion. Alfie did a double-take at Mick. "What?" Amber and Alfie asked in unison.

"Just a suggestion," muttered Mick. The silence that fell broke when Jerome and Patricia started laughing. They thought it was all a joke.

Pretty soon, it was time to leave. Mick was, unfortunately, the last one out of the table. He found Mara exiting the front door with Amber. Mick approached them and greeted, "Hello ladies."

"Hey Beau," said Amber.

"Um…" Mick turned to Mara instead, "I need a tutor in Biology, come by my room at 5 o'clock, yeah?" He didn't wait for a response. Mick just left the two girls and found another pair, walking ahead of them.

He jogged up to Patricia and Joy and said, "Patricia, I need to speak to Joy for a moment, do you mind if I borrow her?"

"I-"

"Thanks Patricia!" Mick said as he had already grabbed Joy. Patricia huffed and headed to school. Those two were acting weird this morning and Patricia hoped that it would wear off in the afternoon.

* * *

Joy found herself dragged behind the others by Mick. Joy huffed, "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"I am," Mick replied.

Joy rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Look, I'll break up with her, you can't blame me for dating her in the past, can you?"

"…No."

"Good. Now what are we going to do?"

"I think we should wait for Nina this afternoon."

"How about Eddie? He came next year."

"I think I heard Victor say that Eddie was also coming. Perhaps he's arriving with Nina!" she exclaimed.

Mick hesitated before asking her, "Are you going to go missing again?"

Joy paused, then answered truthfully, "I don't know."

"Why did you go disappear in the first place?" Mick asked.

"It's a long story," Joy replied.

"Try me," Mick challenged, "I'm not as dumb people think I am. Heck, I even got an A- on one of my papers."

Joy raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious, it's a very long story."

"School doesn't start for another 15 minutes, we have French together," stated Mick.

Joy smirked, "Fine, brace yourself."

* * *

"I gotta sit down," said Mick. Joy smiled and Mick rested his bottom on a near-by chair.

"So wait," started Mick, "You missed out on almost a whole semester because your father thought you were the Chosen One."

"Uh huh."

"So who's the real Chosen One?"

"Nina. Eddie's her Osirian, she says," Joy answered.

Mick leaned back on his chair, "And we didn't know about the mystery because…?"

"Don't ask me, I think it was to protect you though," said Joy, "Plus, did you know they were given this tattoo thing by an evil spirit? I actually died because that spirit lady shot a blast of lightning at me."

"Whoa," muttered Mick, "I'm _very _confused."

"I'd like to tell you more," said Joy, "But I wasn't there for most of the mysteries."

"This is a weird school," mumbled Mick. Joy nodded her head in agreement. The bell rang and everybody flooded in.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Joy pointed at the chair next to Mick.

"Not at all," Mick replied. The Anubis House residents came in and saw their friends together, which was an odd site since the two barely interacted with each other.

Patricia came in with the BFF Box Set in hand and spotted Joy sitting by Mick. She found a chair by Mara and asked, "What's up with those two?" Mara only shrugged as Mrs. Andrews came in, beginning their lesson.

* * *

**I have my first day of school tomorrow so I should post this up. The sooner, the better.**


	3. The Arrival of the Paragon and Osirian

**Long chapter, take my work for it. **

**Disclaimer: IDntOHOA**

* * *

Nina awoke to a bright flash of light. The last thing she remembered was kissing Fabian then going to bed at the end of the party. Oh, and talking with Amber about the surprise couple made up of Mick and Joy. She felt the ground shaking beneath her and the first thing she thought was:

Earthquake!

She immediately tried to find a table to hide under when she fully noticed her surroundings. She was in a train. That explains the vibrations, but what the heck was she doing on a train.

Nina looked around, confused, to see if anybody could explain why she was there. But there was no one else on board. Nina ran up to the opposite window and saw the train approaching an empty station.

The speaker came to life and blared a man's voice, "Currently approaching Liverpool Countryside Station. Stop will only be five minutes."

Nina looked up at the rack she was sitting under and found her things. She lugged the suitcase out of the cart and found it had an American flag on it.

"What the heck is that doing there?" Nina murmured. She ripped the flag off and stuffed it into her pocket. The train doors opened and Nina rolled her suitcase out into the station. Soon after, the train left with Nina puzzled on to what she was doing in a train station.

* * *

Lunch finally came around and Joy walked with Patricia outside. Patricia was scrolling through her phone as Joy was looking for Mick.

"What are you doing?" Joy asked, as Patricia bumped into a random person.

"Uh, checking my profile," Patricia said in a 'duh' voice. Joy rolled her eyes when Patricia added, "You really need a new profile picture."

"Hey, it's not that bad," said Joy.

"It's not _bad,_" said Patricia, "you just haven't updated it for like… three months."

"Ugh."

"Here, stand there," Patricia commanded. Joy did as she was told. Patricia glanced behind Joy and got an idea. "Joy, back up."

Joy took one step back, "Here?"

"More."

"Here?"

"No."

"What?"

"Get back a bit more!"

"Aww, hurry up!" Joy whined, but was smiling. She tripped, screamed, and landed on two people. Patricia snapped the picture and started laughing. Joy joined in on the laughter and looked to see who she fell over. She was surprised to find herself on top of Mick and Fabian.

"Hey," Mick breathed, who was closer to her than Fabian, "Do you just randomly fall on guys or what?"

"No," said Joy, "As you can see, I tripped… then fell on you…"

"Exactly."

Fabian raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Mick, your papers are flying."

"Oh crap!" shouted Mick as he grabbed at his randomly flying papers. Joy decided to get off of the two roommates so Mick could grab his papers more easily.

"Hey Joy," said Patricia, getting Joy's attention. She smirked, "Do you like your new profile picture?"

"No, Patricia, you didn't," said Joy, feigning seriousness.

"Not yet," quipped Patricia who started to run as Joy started to chase her for the photo.

"Patricia!"

* * *

Eddie felt a bump under him and sleepily opened his eyes. He had gotten to bed late after the party because he couldn't sleep after the night's events. First, he had found out he was the Osirian. Second, he defeated a ghost. Third, his dad knew everything and held back on telling him. His vision cleared and Eddie found himself in the passenger seat of a car.

"Huh?" he muttered looking around.

"Nice nap, eh?" Eddie whipped to his right and found the driver, er, driving.

"W-where am I?" Eddie rubbed his eyes.

"In Liverpool," said the driver.

"Um, what's your name, again?" asked Eddie.

"Glen," he answered.

"So Glen, where are we going?"

"Forgetful, are we?" chuckled Glen, "We are going to the school. What house are you in?"

"Huh?"

"What House in school are you going to board for your years?" Glen asked.

"Um, Anubis House," replied Eddie, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't seem so sure," said Glen, "have a look at your file."

Eddie spotted the tan file on top of the passenger's dashboard. He grabbed and flipped through many random pages. Finally, he spotted one that had his boarding information.

"Yup, House of Anubis," said Eddie.

"Hold on, we're pulling up into the train station," said Glen as he turned his wheel.

"Why?"

"I have to pick another student up. She came from south of Liverpool, unlike you."

The driver pulled the car up into the pick up zone of the train station. Glen pursed his lips, "Hmm, I think she's inside. Stay here and I'll back." Glen got out of the car and walked into the train station.

Eddie scratched his head, where was he? How had he gotten here? Why was he here? Glen came back with a girl following behind him. Eddie couldn't see her face because of some files she was looking down at. Glen loaded her bags into the trunk where Eddie assumed his things probably were. The car door opened behind Eddie and the girl climbed in.

Eddie looked back and greeted the girl, "Hey what's u- Nina?"

"Eddie?"

Glen climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine, "Eddie, this is Nina. She's also going to your school."

Eddie nodded slowly, "Yeah, I got that." Nina just nodded and stared at him in confusion. "Hey, can I, um, move to the back. I want to, er, get to know my fellow… student?" Eddie lied. He knew he couldn't say housemate because they probably weren't housemates yet.

"Go ahead," answered Glen. Eddie ran out of the car door and sat in the backseat with Nina.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie mouthed as the car pulled back into the highway.

Nina shrugged and whispered, "I don't know. Where are the others?"

"I have completely no ide-" Eddie was cut off by the beeping of Nina's phone.

From the front, the two could see Glen raise his eyebrows, "Is that your parents checking up on you?"

"It's my Gran," Nina replied, bewildered.

"Oh," Glen muttered. He soon covered it up and asked, "Where do you need to be?"

"The House of Anubis," Nina answered, never missing a beat. She didn't have to look at her paper. She turned to Eddie.

"Are we in a prank or something?" she mouthed.

Eddie shook his head then mouthed back, "I woke up here."

"I woke up in a train," Nina whispered.

"We're here," called the cabbie and drove into the school.

As soon as Glen got out of the car, Nina turned to Eddie and said, "Okay, as soon as we get inside, we ask Victor what the heck is happening."

"I'm still convinced we're being pranked by Jerome and Alfie," said Eddie.

"Let's hope," Nina muttered as she opened her car door. The two climbed out and looked at the school.

"It seems… younger," whispered Eddie as the two stared up at the building.

"By 1 year, yeah," Nina agreed. They turned their attention to Glen who was rolling their bags towards the house.

"The dude's got our bags!" exclaimed Eddie as he shook Nina's arm.

Nina saw the man disappearing behind a corner, "Hey! Wait up!" They ran after the man.

* * *

The bell rang and Fabian got up. "C'mon we can't be late," he said to Joy, Mick, and Patricia. Joy rolled her eyes and remembered how Fabian would skip class or come very late with Nina. Of course, they were trying to solve a mystery that would have ended their lives, so Joy couldn't blame them. The three others got up and started towards the school.

Before they could reach the school however, Joy found herself knocked down into Mick's arms. Apparently, somebody, no two people had rammed into her.

"Hey! Watch-" started Patricia who was cut off by Mick.

"Eddie!"

"Mick!"

"Nina!"

"Joy!" The four hugged as Fabian and Patricia stood there feeling awkward.

"So, who's the Americans?" Patricia asked, shifting her weight to the left side of her body.

"But-" started Nina when Joy interrupted.

"We go back a _long _way," Joy lied, she stomped on Nina's foot, as if saying to go with it, "Don't we Nina?"

"Um… Yeah."

"Patricia, this is Nina Martin. Nina this is Patricia Williamson and, oh, that's Fabian Rutter," said Joy as she tried her best to keep a straight face. It wasn't everyday you introduced somebody who already knew your friends.

"Hi," Fabian said sheepishly. Nina shot Joy a look that said, _'What the heck is going on?' _Joy shook her head meaning '_Not now.'_

"Oh, and this is Eddie Swe-" Eddie punched Mick's gut.

"Miller," Eddie corrected, "Eddie Miller." He awkwardly shook Fabian's hand and looked at Patricia.

"Now if you excuse us, um, we're going to escort them to their house," said Mick, recovering from Eddie's punch.

"How do you know where they are staying?" questioned Fabian.

"Nina emailed me, didn't you Nina?" Joy replied.

"Uh, yeah I did…" lied Nina. The four started to walk towards the direction to Anubis House when Fabian called again.

"You're going to be late!"

"Tell them we're escorting new students!" exclaimed Mick as they turned the corner.

* * *

"Okay, what's going on and why does it sound like Fabian and Patricia don't know us?" asked Nina.

"Because they don't," said Joy, "How do you still have your memory? And why is Eddie with you? He's meant to come next term."

"Well, excuse me, I woke up inside a cab that I had no remembrance of even getting into," defended Eddie.

Mick spoke, "Listen, it's 2011, not 2012. We think we've gone back in time so nobody knows who you are."

"2011?" Nina thought aloud. She quickly pulled out a necklace from her shirt. It was the Eye of Horus.

"Cool necklace, I guess," said Mick as he jogged towards the cabbie who was waiting patiently ahead of them. Though, Eddie and Joy saw that she was completely dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" asked Joy.

"If was really 2011 and we went back in time," said Nina, "I shouldn't have this."

Their attention was caught by the cab driver, Glen walking past. "Have a good day." Nina and Eddie quickly tipped him. The three caught up to Mick who was lugging their suitcases to the front of the House.

"What room are you guys going stay in?" asked Joy, "I'm apparently rooming with Patricia in what should be you and Amber's room."

"We'll have to ask Victor," said Nina.

"What if Eddie rooms with Fabian and I?" suggested Mick, "I'm pretty sure we could get a bunk up."

"Fabian would be living in hell if you two are bunk-mates," said Joy.

"Definitely, he'd go crazy when you two start talking about food and sports," added Nina.

Eddie butted in, "I don't mind standing here and making suggestions, but can we go inside now?" Mick, Joy, and Nina shrugged and they walked to the front door of the House. Nina was about to open one of the doors for the others when it swung open by itself.

"_And the House is talking to me again,"_ Nina thought.

"Hello?" she called. No one answered and the four went inside.

As soon as they got in, the door slammed loudly behind them, making them look. When they turned back, Victor was standing in front of them. The four jumped back in surprise.

Victor spoke, "Aren't the bells working?"

"I don't think so," replied Eddie.

"Campbell, Mercer, what are you both doing here?" Victor questioned.

"We were helping them here," said Joy.

"They got lost, you see," added Mick.

"They just happened to find us," played Nina.

"Very well," Victor said, "now go to your classes or I will have you grounded." The two English students rushed out of the door, and to their classes leaving the Americans fending for themselves.

"Um, hi," spoke Nina holding out her hand awkwardly, although she knew Victor wouldn't shake it, "I'm Nina Martin."

"Eddie Sweet," Eddie grunted as he just looked around the foyer.

"You're both late, two weeks late," Victor stated. She stayed silent as Nina couldn't remember what she had said to Victor at this time. It was something about a scholarship. But Eddie opened his mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry my dad flew me over in the middle of the school year," he said, "He's so _reliable_, isn't he?"

"Don't you forget, I have your father on speed dial," threatened Victor getting close to Eddie's face. Eddie was about to comment about Victor's bad breath when, luckily, Trudy came down from the staircase.

"Victor Rodenmaar!" she exclaimed. Nina let out a small breath of relief, she didn't want to see Victor's bad side, "I'm hoping that you're giving our new residents your warmest of welcomes! Well, as warm as he gets anyway." Trudy hopped down from the staircase. "Hello sweeties, I'm Trudy Rehman, your house-mother. Welcome to Anubis House. It's only slightly spookier than the brochure." Eddie snorted.

* * *

Mick and Joy entered Mrs. Andrew's classroom as she was handing out tests. The un-fired Mrs. Andrews looked up, "Ah, you're late."

"Sorry, we were helping some newbies out," said Mick. Instead of sitting next to their best friends (Joy with Patricia and Mick with Fabian) the two sat in an empty table in the back, right next to Alfie and Jerome. Amber seemed shocked when Mick and Joy sat together and shot the two a glare of jealousy. Mara just sat there awkwardly because of her secret crush on Mick.

Mrs. Andrews started, "Right, you have exactly one hour to complete the paper. Time is six minutes past two-"

"Mrs. A," called Alfie from the back, holding up a fake bloodied tissue to his nose.

"Yes, Alfie?"

"Nose bleed," lied Alfie, "it's a gusher."

"Infirmary quickly, come along," stated Mrs. Andrews. Alfie ran to the door and almost ran into Mr. Sweet.

"Festina lente, boy, more haste, less speed," He stepped aside and let Alfie pass through.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Andrews," said Mr. Sweet.

Joy kept thinking, "_This is it. I'm going to disappear and ruin my life. This is it._"

"I need to talk to Joy."

* * *

**I told you it was a long chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. Oh, and I finally enabled my guest reviews. I've always had them on, but somehow it was disabled after the format change of **


	4. Explanations, Explanations

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist doesn't own the House of Anubis.**

**Sorry for the wait. One word: Homework.**

* * *

Joy hesitantly got up from her seat and walked to Mr. Sweet. She couldn't help noticed that concerned look on Mick's face. She couldn't blame him, she, too, was worried about what was going to happen. Joy followed Mr. Sweet as they walked to his office. Joy knew everything was definitely different. Instead of going straight outside last time, she was currently sitting in his office.

"Now Joy," started Eric.

"I'm not the Chosen One!" Joy blurted out, interrupting Mr. Sweet.

"What?" He immediately sat up.

"I was born on 7 July 15 o'clock," replied Joy.

"Yes I know that," answered Eric.

"So you're not going to whisk me away and ruin my life?"

"…No. Now why would I do that?"

"Uh…" Joy stared at her feet awkwardly. This was definitely different from last time.

"Anyway," said Eric, "I came here to tell you about your father."

Joy's eyebrows furrowed, "What about my dad?"

Eric sighed, "He had called me and told me to tell you that his business is down. He says, if you want, you can take a year off of school. But that's your choice."

Joy barely hesitated, "I want to stay. I'll only be another obstacle for my dad. Besides, I don't want to fall behind in school or anything."

"Ah, good choice, Ms. Mercer," replied Mr. Sweet, "Perhaps you want to talk to your dad. Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"Um, I can talk to him tonight, I guess," said Joy. That was the least of her problems.

Eric nodded, "Good, you may leave." Joy quickly stood up and exited his office. Once out in the hallway, Joy let out a nervous breath of relief. Instead of heading straight for French class, Joy made a split second decision and left for the House.

* * *

"Anubis estate was originally built in 1890," Victor lectured. Eddie groaned and rolled his eyes as Trudy and Nina stood there looking amused, "Although it wasn't actually named Anubis until 1922…"

"Oh!" Trudy interrupted, "they don't care about all that boringness, Victor. They're teenagers! It's all about hormones… and vampires." Eddie and Nina held back a snicker. Trudy went on, and pulled Nina with her as the boys followed, "Now, this is the living room through here, sweeties."

Eddie looked around and everything seemed younger, cleaner if you'd like.

"Everything's so old and beautiful," commented Nina, remembering her first time stepping into the house.

"The house must have a _ton _of stories," Eddie muttered as he poked the crocodile on the table.

Trudy pointed to the kitchen, "I serve breakfast and evening meals, delicious." Nina and Eddie found the portrait of the Frobisher-Smythes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe. The original inhabitants…" Victor said, "They died. Very tragic, isn't it?"

Trudy laughed nervously in the back, "Always off beat, right. Shall I show you both where you are sleeping?"

"Ah, Trudy," Victor butted in, "We have new sleeping arrangements. So if you don't mind, let us keeper new… residents in the commons area. Shall we?" Trudy didn't have time to reply as Victor abruptly exited the room.

Trudy took a step hesitantly to follow Victor. She turned to the two teenagers, "Just stay here. Make yourselves at home. I'm going to talk to Victor." Nina and Eddie nodded as Trudy went to find Victor.

The two settled themselves in opposite seats in the common room. Eddie sighed, "So this is how your first day went, I take it? And why didn't we have Trudy as our housemother. She's certainly nicer than Vera."

"My first day went a bit differently."

"Really? How so?"

"I moved in with Patricia immediately and… Oh no, Joy went missing!" Nina jumped up.

"What?"

"Joy, I totally forgot! She went missing while I was here in the House, unpacking my things!"

"Wait, look at it this way. If your first day didn't go so much like this… maybe Joy won't go missing."

"Or we are all re-living the whole year."

Eddie groaned, "Gosh, that would be torture! A whole year learning things we've already learned before!"

"Eddie!"

"Oh, right. So how do we find our if we are re-living the whole year?"

"Hmm…" Nina thought to herself. "I know! The Cup of Ankh clues in the hallway!"

"The cup of what?"

"C'mon." The two snuck into the hallway. They heard Trudy and Victor talking in the girl's hallway.

"You keep guard up there and I'll… um…" Nina said.

"Do your thing?" Eddie suggested.

"Right." Eddie ran off upstairs as Nina stayed by the staircase.

_'Okay, what was that clue again?', _Nina thought to herself, _'Under the eyes of Horus a globe and hollow lie, two right for eternity and just one left to die.' _Without any more hesitation, she turned the globe twice to the right. It snapped open. Nina pulled it out, and was shocked to find _nothing. _There was nothing under the globe. Nina looked back into the post, but the hollow part only went as deep as 6 inches.

"Eddie!" Nina hissed as she put the globe back on the post. Eddie turned his attention to her at the wrong moment.

"Where do you think you're going, Edison Sweet?" Victor stepped into view with his arms crossed as Trudy followed behind him.

"I was just, um, looking for the bathroom," Eddie lied quickly.

"The boys' toilets are downstairs," said Victor, "And I don't want to catch you in the girls' bathroom, clear?"

"As a puddle," Eddie mumbled and trudged down the stairs and whispering as he passed Nina, "Thanks a lot." He turned into the boys' bathroom and shut the door.

"Ms. Martin," Victor said from the staircase, "I want you and Eddie to stay in the commons area. You are not to leave unless I say so."

"Okay," Nina responded as she waltzed back into the common room.

* * *

"Get off! Alfie sto-"

Patricia approached the two jokers, "Have you guys seen Joy?"

"Dardar dar dar, dar dardar?" Alfie said.

Jerome laughed, "Yeah, about this tall, dark hair?"

"Haha," Patricia replied sarcastically, "Now I've just been to Sweetie's office, and she's not there."

"Maybe she's gone back to the house," Jerome suggested.

"Yeah," Patricia agreed, shoving her way past the two.

* * *

Nina and Eddie sat in the common room. Nina had finished telling her story of what had entirely happened in Anubis House for the two years she was there.

"That's a lot to go through," Eddie commented.

"Thankfully, we won't have to go through it again," Nina muttered. Suddenly, a light erupted from the fireplace. The two teens jumped in their seats as the light gradually dimmed, revealing an old woman.

"Did you see that!" exclaimed Eddie, fearing it was just his Osirian-ness acting up.

"Sarah?"

"That old woman you were talking about that had died?" Eddie asked. Nina glared at him. Eddie went on, "Why can I see her?"

"Shh!" Nina exclaimed. The two turned their attention to the smiling Sarah.

"Ah, so this is your Osirian," Sarah raised an eyebrow at Eddie. Eddie shifted, feeling uncomfortable under the glowing woman's (ghost's?) gaze. Sarah turned her attention to Nina instead, "I suppose you are wondering why you're here." Before she could go on, Joy walked into the common room.

"Eddie, Nina, are you- Woah! Why is there a glowing old woman in the middle of the room?" Joy said.

"You can see her?" Nina asked, bewildered.

"Well, yeah, she's basically the brightest thing in the room. Why are the light's closed?"

"The third key," Sarah whispered.

"Huh?" All three teenagers asked.

"As I was saying, I suppose you are all wondering why you are here. In this time period."

"Yeah. Sarah, what's going on?" Nina asked.

"The memory wipe," Sarah said.

"What's that?" asked Joy.

"Everybody in this school, people you have all met has had their memory wiped and rewinded to this day. They do not know what has happened, and they simply think it is only 2011."

"You mean it's not 2011?" Joy questioned.

"Yes and no," answered Sarah. She added, "Everybody thinks it's only 2011. But in reality it is 2012. But you are the only ones aware of that."

"Can you, erm, explain a bit more, please?" Eddie begged.

"Certainly," said Sarah, "There is a shooting star that comes every 500 years. When the shooting star passes, those who look up at it or make a wish will have people they know have their memories 'wiped' or reset to the appropriate or desired time. The only exception is that a Chosen One and their Protector will remember, if the 'wisher' knows them."

"So you're saying that Nina and I remember because we're the Paragon and Osirian. But why does Joy and Mick remember?" Eddie asked.

"Ah, so there is a fourth key," Sarah muttered to herself. She then answered Eddie's question, "Perhaps, she is a witness or a wisher."

The two americans turned to Joy. Nina spoke, "You saw the shooting star?"

"Um, no," Joy stuttered.

"You wished for this to happen?" Eddie questioned.

"No!" exclaimed Joy.

Sarah spoke, "Maybe not intentionally." The three stood in silence, pondering the idea.

Nina looked at Sarah, "How do we retrieve our friends memories back then?"

Sarah smiled, "You will have to go on another quest, of course."

"A mystery?" Eddie asked, "I'm pretty sure the only one here who has had any experience with a whole mystery is Nina. But she had Fabian the geek and Amber the _oh-so-brilliant_ to help her."

"You're forgetting your girlfriend, Eddie," Nina muttered.

"Oh yeah, and Yacker and Alfie."

"Then, from what I hear, the four of you who still have your memories will have to work together instead."

"You want us to include _Mick_?"

"He has no other choice," Sarah replied as she vanished. Nina sighed in defeat.

"Explanations, explanations," sang Eddie.

"Actually, I kind of already did tell him a few things," Joy confessed. Nina and Eddie stared at her. Joy added, "I didn't know you guys would still remember everything, so I just thought that I have nothing to lose."

"You're right," agreed Nina, "We need as much help as we can get."

"Hey!" Eddie exclaimed suddenly, "Let's all head out to the Frobisher-Smythe library. Maybe we could find things that could help us over there."

"Like?"

"Like a book or something."

"It's a library, Eddie. Of course we'll find a book."

"Whatever."

The door opened behind them and the three teens turned their attention to the person. From the door emerged Patricia with a concerned look on her face. The concerned look melted away as soon as she spotted Joy.

"There you are Joy," said Patricia as she went over to her friend, "I was looking for you in school when-… What are the newbies doing here?"

"We live here now Yacker," Eddie replied.

Patricia seemed taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"Yup. Yacker, you talk a lot, and if you don't mind, we're going to the-" Eddie was interrupted when Nina stomped on his foot.

"We're going to make hoagies aren't we?" Nina sent a glare to Eddie.

"Um, yeah… Sure we are. Hoagies… in the kitchen… food... now that I think about it, I'm getting a bit hungry..."

"What's a hoagie?" Patricia asked, then brushed it off, "Anyway, what are you doing here? Class starts in a few minutes!"

"I was looking for my biology notebook," Joy lied taking out her 'missing' biology notebook from her bag.

"Well, c'mon, we can't be late," said Patricia, "Unless you want to be ratted out by 'ole Sweetie."

"If you are," Eddie butted in, "Tell him you were talking to Eddie Miller, yeah?" Joy mouthed '_why_' at Eddie but he only sent her a look that either meant _I stepped on a mini Lego _or _just go with it. _Joy chose the latter option.

"Why would that matter?" Patricia questioned.

"Just do it, okay?" Eddie said, pushing the girls out of the house.

* * *

Once Patricia and Joy were outside Patricia turned to Joy and asked, "Who were those guys?"

"Like I said, they're my friends," Joy answered.

"No, I mean why are they here and what's their names?"

"Oh, Nina, she's the girl… obviously. But she got here on a scholarship. Eddie got here on a… late acceptance."

"What kind of name is Eddie?" Patricia wondered aloud. She noticed a smile on Joy's face. "What?"

"You like him don't you?" Joy said. She already knew they were going to end up together. So why not play along and get them together faster?

"What!" exclaimed Patricia, "I barely talked to him for 3 seconds and he calls me a _Yacker_… whatever that means."

"C'mon Patricia, I know you like him," teased Joy.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"Fine," said Joy, "Whatever makes you happy when you're with him. Besides, you didn't even deny that you liked him."

"Joy!"

"Ugh, I'll give you a week and let's see your opinion on him," Joy challenged.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but I'll tell you right now my opinion isn't going to change."

"I'll bet you 20 on that."

"Deal."

"You know, it would be wise not to make a bet you know you're going to lose."

"You might as well hand me your 20 now because I'm not going to lose," Patricia said. The bell rang and the two, who were still walking outside, ran to their classes.

* * *

**Re-update 9/14 8:25 PM Pacific Time: Sorry, I forgot to recap for those who are confused or something.**

**Recap:  
Joy doesn't go missing  
Nina finds that a Cup of Ankh piece isn't where it should be  
Eddie knows that the library is a place for books.  
Sarah appears  
Joy, Eddie, and Nina find out that everybody they had met had their memories 'reset' to the year Nina first arrived.  
Joy and Mick are the third and fourth keys.  
Mick needs to join Sibuna.  
Patricia and Joy have a bet on Patricia's feelings for Eddie.**

* * *

_**~Review.**_


	5. A New Kind of Sibuna

**Disclaimer: IDn'tOHoA**

**Sorry for the late update. I'll make up for it with this long chapter.**

* * *

Joy and Patricia practically ran down the halls of the school, desperate to get to biology. After turning down several halls they found their biology classroom. The door was open as they made themselves known. Mr. Sweet, who was in the middle of lecturing the class turned directly to them.

"Ah, Ms. Mercer and Ms. Williamson it is nice for you to join us in this lovely class," stated Mr. Sweet, abandoning his lecture, "Would you please care to enlighten us on why you are late?"

Patricia and Joy shifted uncomfortably. Patricia spoke, "We had to go back to the house to get our textbook."

"And why, may I ask, you do not have it kept in your locker?" he interrogated, "I did not assign any textbook homework this whole week."

"Um…"

"I look forward to speaking with you after class," said Mr. Sweet, "Now, please take a seat. Where was I? Oh, yes the clavicle…" Joy and Patricia rushed to the only two seats left. The one by Mara and one by Mick. Joy immediately sat by Mick as Patricia sat with Mara.

"Are you alright?" Mick asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah," responded Joy as she took out her workbook, "At least I didn't disappear for the semester."

Mick looked at Mr. Sweet as he lectured on and on about something he had already heard, "We'll talk later, yeah?" Joy agreed and started taking notes.

Class passed by slowly. Mr. Sweet basically lectured through the whole class time, leaving no time for Mick and Joy to speak to each other. Finally the bell rang and Mick left Joy reluctantly as he exited the room. The only ones left in the room was Patricia, Joy, and Mr. Sweet himself.

Mr. Sweet spoke, "So what is your real excuse for being late?"

"We…" trailed off Patricia, trying to think of a lie.

"I want the truth girls," said Eric, "If you try to lie, I will find out, and you will be in more trouble."

Joy sighed and shifted uncomfortably, "The truth is, Mr. Sweet, that Patricia came looking for me in Anubis House because I was going to be late." From the corner of her eye, she could see Patricia looking concerned.

"Ms. Mercer, what were you doing in Anubis House?" Mr. Sweet questioned.

"I-I…" stuttered Joy. She couldn't actually tell him she needed to talk to Nina and Eddie who were 'new kids' and that she knew that Eddie was Mr. Sweet's son. … Hey!

"I was leading the newbies back to the House," said Joy.

Mr. Sweet sat up a bit straighter as Patricia looked confused to why Joy brought it up, "The newbies?"

"Yes, and they were staying in Anubis House," said Joy, "I was speaking to Nina Martin and Eddie Miller and I-"

"That's alright," interrupted Mr. Sweet, "You… You two may go now."

Patricia and Joy awkwardly exited the room. Patricia spoke up, "Why is everything and everybody so confusing today. And that does not exclude you Joy. Actually in especially-"

"Not now, Patricia," said Joy as she spotted Mick down the hall. "See you back at the House." Joy ran to Mick as Patricia sighed. And turned the hallway to her locker.

* * *

The rest of the Anubis kids got to the house, unsuspecting of their new boarders. They all filed in - save Joy, Patricia, and Mick - the foyer of the house. Fabian closed the door shut as everyone chattered in the hall. Fabian and Amber opened the common's door to find two new students lounged in the sitting area. Everyone quieted down as they two new student's stood up and met their eyes.

"Erm, hello?" Fabian said as they all entered the commons area.

"Hi," said the girl.

Jerome spoke up from beside Fabian, "Who are you?"

"We're your new housemates Jerry," said the boy. All the residents noticed that their accents were American.

"Excuse me?" Jerome questioned.

Victor entered, "Ah, I see you've all met our new arrivals."

"I'm Nina Martin," she said, although she looked like she was about to say something else.

"Eddie," said the guy. They all raised their eyebrows to why Eddie didn't say his last name. Though no one questioned him.

Victor spoke, "Everyone, take a seat in the dining table please. I have new room arrangements for you. To accommodate the new boarders."

"What!" exclaimed Alfie, "We have to switch the rooms we've been in for 6 years now?"

"Not all of you will be switching rooms, Lewis," said Victor, "Now, take a seat." Everyone did as he commanded, no one wanted to be on his bad side.

From the head of the table (closest to the door) sat Nina then to her left was Amber, Mara, and to her right sat Fabian, Eddie, then Alfie. Three seats were left open. One for Patricia in the other head of the table, Joy next to Jerome on Patricia's right and one in between Eddie and Alfie where Mick usually sat.

Nobody questioned the seating order, it felt right somehow, even though they never sat in those positions before. Victor left the room to get the paper for the seating arrangements.

* * *

"What happened?" Mick asked as they stepped outside.

"Sweetie wanted to know why we were late."

"Why were you?"

"I was talking to Nina and Eddie. They're already at the House," replied Joy.

"So did you find out anything else about why we traveled back in time?"

"Actually…" started Joy, but decided against it, "I think I'll tell you later with Eddie and Nina."

They approached Anubis House and opened the door to find the residents seated in the dinning area. The door re-opened to show Patricia.

"What's going on?" Patricia asked as she walked passed Mick and Joy. She threw her bag on the couch then folded her arms, glaring at the people on the table for an answer.

Fabian piped up, "Victor says we're going to have a room change, to accommodate Nina and Eddie."

"We're switching rooms because of the newbies?" Patricia questioned. Everyone seated on the table nodded their head.

"When did this happen?" Joy asked from behind Patricia.

"Just when we got back," Mara answered.

"Ugh, I don't want to switch rooms," commented Amber, "I mean, isn't that a lot of work to do?"

"We're excused from homework," said Fabian.

"Well,its in that case…" Amber started as Jerome and Alfie hi-fived.

Victor walked in and spoke, startling everyone, "You excused only if you coöperate. If you do not coöperate, you will have your homework doubled."

Alfie and Jerome grumbled, their plans were ruined. Victor went on, "I have the new room arrangements." He put a piece of paper in the middle of the table. Everyone, including Mick, Joy, and Patricia, crowded around it.

Fabian grabbed it and read it out loud, "Okay it looks like Jerome and Alfie are staying in the same room so they don't have to move anything that's theirs. Mick and I are sharing with Eddie. So we're going to have to help you unpack and set up and temporary cot for you to sleep in."

Patricia grabbed it from his hands, "Aw, I have to move out!"

Joy shook her head and took the sheet from Patricia, "Amber and Nina are going to stay in what was, previously, Patricia and my room. So we'll set up a temporary cot there, too. Mara, you're staying. Patricia, you're moving with Mara... Where do I go?"

"Your choice is optional," replied Victor.

"Well, Nina and Amber's room is kind of small, so I think its best for me to stay with Patricia and Mara," replied Joy as she hi-fived Patricia.

* * *

It took the whole afternoon for everyone and everything to get moved to the right place. Since the boys only had a few things to do, they helped the girls with their work to pass their time. (Although Alfie and Jerome were more of a nuisance than help.) Each of them were in their new rooms. Nina and Amber were setting up their belongings and personalizing their room.

"So, Nina, right?" Amber said from across the room.

"Yes, Amber," said Nina as she unpacked her alarm clock.

Amber turned around to face her, "How is it that you know my name? I don't remember introducing myself." Nina looked up, surprised.

"I..." Nina stuttered. What would be a good lie right now?

"Trudy told me your names while pointing at pictures," said Nina.

"You sound like you've known me before, have we met?" Amber asked. Nina shook her head, no.

'Why did I do that? I could have told her everything that's happened,' thought Nina.

"Um, you look like you know the details of everyone in the house. Who are they and what are they like?" Nina asked, trying to lead her off topic. Luckily, Amber fell for it.

"Oh I get it, you want to know the deets of who's dating who! Okay, the only ones in this house who are dating is me and Mick. You know that sporty hunk with the blond hair downstairs? Not the tall one, that's Jerome. Anyway, Mick and I are the school's alpha couple! I like to think that our relationship works a lot like Victoria and David Beckham's. I'm the pretty one, Mick's the sporty one," Amber rambled. Nina kept a straight face on but in her mind she was furious at Mick. After all, Mick did get together with Joy. She was going to talk Mick after this.

Amber went on, "Anyway, there's my best friend Mara. She's the one with the dark brown hair in the other room. She's a nerd, but don't tell her I said that. Also in that room is the sarcastic red-head, Patricia. You don't want to be on her bad side, trust me. She'll go to Alfie and Jerome downstairs. Like I said, Jerome's the tall cheat downstairs and Alfie is trying to be the funny man."

Nina interjected, "Key word: trying."

Amber nodded, "They're the world's most annoying prankers! Then their Joy, the brunette, who's Patricia's best friend. Now who am I missing?"

Nina subconsciously answered, "Fabian." She pounded her head mentally after the name slipped out of her mouth.

"Yeah… Fabian, how did you know that?" Amber asked, but let it go so she could explain, "Fabian's the geek downstairs. He's kind of like Mara, but a bit more, er…"

"Laid back?" Nina offered then cursed her head. Why does she keep saying these things?

"Yeah, he's a bit more shy and… awkward. We call him Stutter Rutter," said Amber. They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Nina. The door opened and Joy stepped in.

"I was wondering if could talk to Nina for a moment, Amber," said Joy.

"Sure," said Amber.

* * *

Nina followed Joy downstairs.

"What are we doing?" Nina asked.

"Since we can't go out of the house, we're meeting with Mick and Eddie in the commons. No one is there, and nobody will know what we're talking about," answered Joy. Nina had to smile as they made their way into the common room.

There, Eddie and Mick were seated on the seats closest to the fireplace. Eddie was finishing telling Mick about what had happened to them.

"Will one of you please explain to me how you got into a mystery in the first place?" Mick asked. And when he meant one of them, he specifically meant Nina. Nina shared her story of the first mystery. Soon, they all were sharing stories. They were still talking when Trudy called for dinner. The dining area and commons room was filled with the rest of the Anubis residents.

Fabian, Patricia, and Amber came in to find the group of four huddled together, whispering amongst themselves. All three of them shared a suspicious look as the four reluctantly got up to eat dinner. They sat in the same positions as last time but with Patricia, Joy, and Mick.

Nina sat at the head and struck up a conversation with Amber. Patricia, on the other side of the table saw that Joy was happily chatting to Mick across the table.

"Wait a minute," said Patricia, cutting off everyone's current conversation, "Joy, shouldn't you be sitting in your seat?"

"Ooh, looks like Trixie doesn't want to sit with her best friend," said Jerome. Eddie mouthed to himself. 'Trixie?'

Joy raised her eyebrows playfully, and feigned seriousness, "Is this true Patricia? You don't want to sit by me?"

"No!" Patricia exclaimed abruptly, "But the newbie just took your spot, you know the one you wouldn't let anyone sit on for the past 4 years?"

"I can move," said Nina.

"It's alright Patricia besides it's not like-"

"Alfie! Don't do that! It's disgusting and you're probably going to choke!" Mara exclaimed. Their attention turned to Alfie who was stuffing his face with spaghetti.

"But it's delicious this way," Alfie was protested.

"Yeah Alfie, don't play with your food," Jerome said, flinging his spaghetti at Alfie. Alfie flung his back in return and soon a food fight erupted. Patricia grabbed pitcher two pitchers of water.

"Oh great," both Americans mumbled. Patricia poured it over their heads nearly soaking Fabian, who was in-between the two.

"And I thought we were over this," Nina muttered as she wiped water off of her shirt.

"Welcome to Anubis House, you've been doused with the water of… Anubis-ness," said Patricia.

"That's not even a real word, Yacker!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Nor is yacker," Patricia retorted. Eddie flung some spaghetti at her. "You didn't," Patricia gasped.

Eddie smirked, "Try me." Soon a full-out food fight was going on. Nina and Fabian were the only ones under the table, trying to avoid the flying food.

"Nina Martin," said Nina, holding her hand out.

"Fabian, Fabian Rutter," he said, shaking her hand. Fabian grabbed a napkin that survived and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks," said Nina, taking the napkin. She couldn't restrain herself, and she reached into his hair to pull out a lettuce leaf. She threw it to a corner, "Unless you wanted that there." Fabian smiled. They all heard a booming voice by the doorway that could only be Victor's.

"Nina phone call for you…" he had started, then saw food thrown, "What is going on here?!"

"Alfie started it," they heard Patricia say. They heard Alfie trying to defend himself, but that was just a waste of energy. Nina pulled herself out from under the table and walked to the phone to talk to her Gran.

* * *

After Nina hung up and everybody got the food off of themselves, Joy, Mick, Eddie, and Nina were in the commons area and were deciding to meet again at midnight.

"Where?" asked Mick.

"The attic," Nina answered simply.

"You want us to go to a place where it's dusty and rat infested?" Joy questioned.

"It's not that bad."

"The attic hasn't been cleared to make a room yet, Nina."

"Oh yeah…"

"What about the cellar?" Eddie suggested.

"The cellar!" Mick exclaimed, "That's way creepier!"

"Okay, let's take a vote," said Nina, "Who wants to go to the cellar?" Joy and Eddie raised their hands. "That just leaves Mick and I for the attic."

"Fine," said Eddie, "Let's do thus the old-fashioned way! Rock, Paper, Scissors." Everybody gave him a questioning glance. "What?"

"That's a kids game," said Mick.

"And we're technically kids, so c'mon." Mick and Eddie played and they got three ties. On the fourth try Mick held up scissors and Eddie held paper.

"Attic it is," Eddie mumbled as they got up and exited the room with the others.

What they didn't know was that there was three students in the kitchen, spying on them. Fabian turned to Patricia and Amber and mouthed 'attic?'

"What do you think they're up to?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," Fabian replied.

"That's why we're going to find out," said Patricia.

* * *

They met up at the stroke of midnight. As they huddled around the attic door Joy spoke, "Look, it's locked. How about we head down to the cellar instead."

"Not so fast," said Nina pulling out a bobby pin.

Eddie laughed, "You have to teach Rutter that sometime. I caught him trying to open the attic door, key word trying. I picked it for him."

"Great," mumbled Mick, "We have two lock-pickers. How that makes me so assured that my privacy is still... private." Nina quickly opened the lock and they all went in.

Each of them turned on their torches (flashlights) and began looking around. In each corner, they could see antiques layered with dust and/or cobwebs. All of them tried not to sneeze at the dust, especially Mick. Finally, Nina found what she was looking for and motioned all of them to come closer. They gathered around her as she pointed to a square on the wall.

"Okay, tell me what I'm looking at," said Mick.

"It's that Cup of Ankh holder you were talking about, right?" said Joy.

Nina smiled, "Yup, now let's see what's inside." She held her Eye of Horus to the pendant insert. It glowed it's eerie red glow and it the square panel slid open. Inside was a glowing cup - The Cup of Ankh.

All four of them gasped and Nina took the cup from its hiding place. "So Rufus didn't destroy it," whispered Joy. Nina nodded and showed the cup to all of them. All of them were amazed, but Eddie seemed enchanted at the cups glow. He took the cup from Nina's hands and twisted the bottom of the cup.

"What's he doing?" Mick asked.

Nina replied worriedly, "I don't know." Eddie twisted it one last time and in the center of the cup, where the End piece was, popped open.

"What did you do?" Joy asked. Eddie turned the cup upside down and a ring with a glowing green jewel fell out. It had a golden ankh cross with a green jewel in the middle of the loop.

He examined it quietly for a while when he closed the center End piece, resetting the bottom, and looked up at the three. "Without this," said Eddie holding up the ring, "the cup is just an antique decoration." He slipped the ring onto his finger, ignoring the questioning looks from the three of them.

"And how do you know that?" Mick asked.

"The voices," Eddie replied seriously. Nobody dared to ask him anymore questions after that reply. Without waiting for a response Eddie went up to the Cup's panel and flipped a hidden switch.

"What did you do know?" asked Joy.

"I don't know," Eddie shrugged, "there was a switch there and I really wanted to press it."

"That doesn't give you the right to press it though," said Mick as Nina went up to the other secret panel. She opened it and fell in. The others heard her fall and went to help her.

Nina coughed from all the dust, "I forgot about that part." She patted the dust off of her sweatshirt as Joy got some cobwebs off of her hair. Mick walked in and shined his torch around. He pointed the beam of light at the painting.

"Holy!" Mick exclaimed as he jumped out of the panel, knocking over Nina.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked as he watched Joy help Nina out.

Mick pointed to the portrait, "I swear that painting's eyes were glowing and looking at me and… ugh!"

"Don't worry," Joy smirked, "we won't tell anyone that the painting of a little girl made you so scared you screamed." Nina cast her eyes down, remembering saying the same thing to Fabian.

"I didn't scream," Mick protested as he reentered the panel. All four of them stood inside.

"A bit squished, don't you think?" Eddie thought out loud as he poked the gears and levers on the wall.

"Uh huh," the three agreed as they looked around, pointing their torches in different directions.

Eddie looked at the Eye of Horus insert. _Hmm, I wonder what this does…_ He pushed his glowing green ankh cross ring to the middle and the panel closed. Everybody turned to him as Mick asked, "What happened?"

"I pushed my ring to this thing, and it was glowing," said Eddie pointing to the pendant insert.

"Don't worry, I can open it," said Nina, making her way to the pendant insert. She put her eye of hours against it, but nothing happened. She tried several more times, but still nothing happened.

"Here, let me try," said Eddie and pushed the ring to it again. The gears turned, but instead of opening the panel's doors, one of the walls opened up, leading to an unknown chamber. They pointed their torches at the darkness, but it seemed to lead straight down. They noticed a ladder that seemed to be the only way up or down from wherever it came from. The problem was that the ladder was made of rope, meaning that it could only hold one person at a time.

"How about we explore this tomorrow," suggested Nina as Mick dropped a random book down the secret-secret panel.

"Oops." They heard the book slap the ground.

"I agree with Nina," said Joy.

"Me too."

"So do I." Eddie closed it by pressing the ring against the insert.

"Let's get out of here," said Nina, pressing her pendant against the insert finally opening the panel to the rest of the attic.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," whispered Mick as they exited the attic.

"Yeah, why don't we all meet tomorrow in the library next time?" suggested Nina as Eddie locked the door.

"After school," said Joy.

An awkward silence fell as Eddie joined them when Nina held her hand up to one eye. "We might as well call ourselves Sibuna, now," she said, "We _are _ the only ones that remember everything, and like it or not, we're a team now."

Joy followed her, "For our friends."

"And their memories," said Mick, holding up a hand.

"For the quest," added Eddie.

"Sibuna," Nina whispered.

"Sibuna," they repeated.

_A new kind of Sibuna._

* * *

**Quick Recap:**

**Patricia and Joy were late to Biology class  
Joy mentions Eddie's name to Mr. Sweet, saving them from detention.  
The Anubis kids meet Nina and Eddie  
They have to change rooms to accommodate the 'new' boarders.  
Amber and Mick are the 'alpha couple'. Nina (and Eddie) knows more about the Anubis residents than she lets on.  
Patricia doesn't like either of the Americans.  
Fabian, Amber, and Patricia are suspicious of Nina, Joy, Mick, and Eddie.  
The four go explore the attic.  
Eddie finds a ring and a new panel leading somewhere down.  
Joy, Mick, Nina, and Eddie are the new Sibunas.**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_**"Amber, I'm breaking up with you."**_

_**"I went through this once before, but this is harder than it was last time."**_

_**"Well, I guess we both share the feeling."**_

_**"You don't mean that."**_

_**"Don't let me fall."**_

**_"Mick!"_  
**

* * *

_**~Review **_


End file.
